


The Erase Mage - Lost Memories

by Yutami



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action/Adventure, Battle, Betrayal, Character Death, F/M, Fights, Love, Mages, Magic, Memories, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partner Betrayal, Powerful Mages, Recovered Memories, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yutami/pseuds/Yutami
Summary: You're a mage of Fairy Tail. You've always been the strongest member and the biggest secret of Fairy Tail itself. No one outside of Fairy Tail guildhall knows that you even exist. Some members forgot and some don't even know you. You're Erase mage; you can cancel the enemy magic or spell and then use his magic against him. Your biggest weakness is your memory. You forget things; a lot.You've been searching for something or someone; you don't even remember what or who was it. But you never stopped. You always took a mission after mission. You've always been travelling.This was your most interesting mission, after it you had to destroy so many Faces that belonged to Tartaros Arc. You met new friends, allies and partners.Dark guilds know your name and they are after you; even though no one should.Then you got urgent call from master and you had to get back to guild; everyone will see you._____________________This is my first work, guys. I want to say that I am not from English speaking country. Please forgive me if there are some mistakes (probably my lack of words or punctuation marks V_V)





	1. Creating New Enemies

It was a sunny day and I was going to nearest bar to chill out after my mission. I was exhausted. I let out a heavy sigh. It was like the road would never end and I couldn’t find that bar. The sun was burning my skin. I rolled my eyes and then I finally saw a bar. I made my steps longer and I was there soon. I opened the door. Everyone looked at me. I didn’t know if they knew me but I didn’t care. I needed to sit on a chair and order some drink.

“Greetings, Young lady. What do you wish?” The barman asked me with a smile on his face.  
“Some fine whiskey, please.” I told him while I tried to sit down at the bar.

“Are you even adult?” His smile faded out.

“More than you think, I am. Now, would you be so kind and give me the whiskey?” He was looking into my angry eyes. I calmed down. I was exhausted from unsuccessful mission. I took the drink that barman gave me. Whole bar was filled with silence that made the air tense. I opened my closed eyes when I drag out the glass of whiskey.  
“Don’t they know what the fun is?” I asked barman without looking at him.

“Sure they know young lady but your presence makes them nervous.” He glared at me.  
“Mine presence? What did I do wrong, mister?” I asked him with a head resting on my hand while my other hand was making the liquid in the glass doing a little whirl.

“Don’t take it personally, young lady but there is a big reward written on your head.” I heard steel that was man behind me taking out of its case.

“Is there? I don’t even know. But tell me… If there is a reward on me, why would be anyone so foolish and try to kill me?” I glared at him with my dead eyes. I turned around to see the bar full of people, at least half of the people there wanted to kill me; at least I saw it in their eyes. I stood up from the bar chair and I was ready to act.

“After some events you became quite popular, especially among dark guilds.” The barman explained me.

“Define ‘some events’.”

“Tartaros Arc.” I heard maniac smile in those two words. Then I realized that this is a dark guild. Good. In that case I can take care of it. I took my left hand out of my jeans pocket; I raised it up to the ceiling. I closed my eyes. I raised two fingers out of my fist. Then I snapped my fingers. A glowing light that made everyone in room blind came out of my figure. Everyone in the room was dead after the light passed away. I sat down again, drinking the whiskey that I almost ran out of. So I went to a bar and get a new one. I was thinking about something; more like someone. I couldn’t remember who it was. But I knew that the person was really important in my life. I sipped the whiskey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Yutami here, I hope that you like first part!  
I am open to your ideas how to improve my story! I know, I know; nothing happened in this chapter but its slow burn V.V We are so far away from meeting Acnologia guys! I want you to enjoy the slow burn. I am still thinking about how to make this story more interesting to you.  
Guess who is comming in next chapter! Big surprise!  
I will read your comments and take your advises to my heart!  
Thank you for reading my story <3


	2. Handy Allies

I started to remember that _Tartaros Arc_… It was few months ago… maybe years, I don’t know… since this _event_ happened. But I remember those faces, coming out of the ground. I destroyed, few of them while I was on a mission. I don’t know how many of them but it more than a hundred. I heard the door, someone opened them.

“So you are here...” I heard male voice, coming into the room. He was looking around. “I thought that this bar full of people.” I could feel a smile on his lips. I sighed.

“I thought that I left you in forest, Jackal.” I gave him a cold look.

“No need to be angry, (Y/N).” He came closer to me. He took my glass of whiskey and drank all of it. He became my friend after Tartaros Arc, _I think_. I met him when he was running thru the forest. He tried to kill me few times, because of my mark; _Because of my guild mark_.

“Can’t you just take your own glass? No one will judge you if you just take it.” He came closer.

“Did you find what have you been searching for?” He asked me teasingly.

“You were with me, Jackal. You know that I didn’t.” I rolled my eyes with annoyance.

“Oh, you remember that? Do you remember what happened between us two?” He smirked with a smile on his serious face.

“Nothing, dumb. I am not an idiot.” He was trying my memory. Then I felt vibration in my bag. I took out lacrima. It was glowing. Someone was calling me. I looked over Jackal, he stepped back. Maybe master was calling me and I don’t want to see him…_yet_… I answered the call.  
_It was my master_.

“(Y/N), we need your help. I don’t know where you are but we could use every help we can get. Guild is in trouble. Ask every mage you meet. We need you!” I saw his head in the lacrima. Sweat was coming out of his forehead and there was a fear in his eyes.

“What is happening?” I asked with a calming voice.

“_He _is attacking and God Serena is on his side, probably.”

“He will be attacking, master.” I heard familiar female voice in background. It was smiling Mira.

“Hi, (Y/N).” In front of master stood up Natsu with a biggest smile I’ve ever seen. I had to smile too.

“You little brat, get out of here!” Master punched Natsu and he immediately get out.

“Don’t worry, master. I will get there. You can count on me!” I stood up from bar chair and hang up the call. I put the lacrima back to my bag. Jackal came back to me with a smile on a face.

“Good news?” He asked me with his arm crossed on his chest. I looked on the wooden floor then I looked on Jackal.

“Let’s go.” I told him, passing by him. I came to the exit.

“Wait, where are we going?” He asked me when he was running to me. I turned around to look into his face.

“To see your master.” I left the building and there were three more people; Former members of Tartaros Arc. Lamy, Torafuzar and most powerful Mard Geer. Lamy was jumping with a big smile on her face. Torafuzar was further away and Mard Geer was sitting on a wooden fence with a sarcastic smile on his face.

“Remember, we have a deal.” I gave them with a cold look. Then our journey began.  
_The deal_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This was little longer. It was more than A4 and it looks so short! X.X Anyways, I will probably be updating once a week but we will see; it depends on my mood, school and friends. I took lot of time guys. Be patient with me <3  
Thank you for reading and Kudos!


	3. Memory: Tartaros Arc

I remember how I found everyone _piece by piece._ First was Jackal, I’ve found him several days later after the Tartaros Arc was destroyed. He looked… defeated. His clothes was destroyed, his soul was crushed to the smallest pieces. It was raining and I was sitting next to a bonfire, ready to sleep. Then I saw him. He leaned on a tree, soaking wet. He was hurt, there was a hole in his stomach. He was badly bleeding. He was looking at me with his cold eyes and I was staring at him. He was trying to hide his wound. But the blood was running thru his fingers. I didn’t know who he was but I wanted to help him, _he reminded me of someone._ He was protesting, he was acting like a little child when I wanted to help him. I just wanted to heal him and secure his wound to prevent any bleeding. He sat with me next to bonfire. He didn’t say a word, neither look at me. It was really awkward situation but then I told him everything and he told everything to me. As I said, he was trying to kill me. _So many times._ That night he tried to kill me. But I told him about Lamy. She was my old friend. I don’t even know when or where did we met. Jackal doesn’t like her that much in my opinion. But even though, he was surprised that we know each other. She is the cheeriest person I’ve met; _I am not counting her mean or psycho herself._

It was little bit harder to find Mard Geer. Lamy told me about him, she took me to his dead body.

“If you could do something with that magic that killed him, I can make him to live again.” She told me. I looked at her with questionable look. I was thinking about how he could be worth for me. I was staring on his dead body.

“He was leader of Tartaros Arc; hate to say it but he was the most powerful. He is loyal, (Y/N).” Said Jackal. At that time I wasn’t certain if I can trust him. I was cautious. But I looked at him with my emotionless eyes. He was watching and studying his dead body. Then he looked at me with his serious eyes. He was right. Thanks to my magic and Lamy’s skills he is alive. After few weeks, he was ready to walk and speak again. In first conversation that I had with him was visible his cockiness.

“I am the leader here, mortal!” He laughed to my face. I gave him a dead look. Jackal was loudly laughing behind me and then he went further away from me. “Why are you laughing?” Mard Geer asked him.

“Dude, you are not leader anymore. Look at that chick in front of you.” He rubbed his neck.

“Tch.”

“Got to give him lesson, (Y/N).” Lamy smiled. She is right. There is no way that I will avoid a fight against him. I stood still. He knew that I am not easy to mess with so he used one of his stronger magic spells.

“Thorn curse!” He waved his hand and from the ground came out thorns. I stood there like nothing will happen. I just prepared my fingers to snap them. Once the thorns were close to me I snapped. The light blinded all of the people close to me. Thorns disappeared.

“What happened?” He asked with widen eyes.

“My magic consists of two words; _Take_.” I clench my fist and I look at it. My fist was trembling because it was pretty powerful magic; even though it didn’t look like it is. Then I look at Mard Geer and I saw his sweating forehead. “And _Give_.” Then I opened my fist and the thorns went out back to Mard Geer. It grounded him. I came closer to him. I could see how the thorns are causing him pain. I leaned down to him and I looked into his eyes.

“There sure is reason why you were dead, Mard Geer.” I told him. I saw a panic in his eyes. He doesn’t remember what happened? How or why did he die? “I took death and transform it into a life and with Lamys help you are here. I summoned you to help me, Mard Geer.”

“How can I help you?” He asked me with ironic smile on his face. I released him from the thorns.

“We will see...” I stood up and offer him a hand. He looked at me and then on my hand. He took my offer and stood up too.

“Let’s make it count, partner.” He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Almost 20 hits and 5 Kudos I am so happy! Thank you so much, I am glad that you like it guys! I am thinking that I will write another story (LATER) but I don't know what type of story. Let me know if you want Xreader or some ship!  
Thank you for reading guys! <3


	4. The Last Member of My Group

“Is anyone from your guild still alive?” I asked them few days later in the middle of street in Crocus. If I remember it right, few years ago there were a grand magic games that I didn’t attend. It was a waste of time and master didn’t even ask me.

“There is a one that we could use.” Mard Geer laughed in a cape. Every former member had a cape. No one would recognize them. He led us to the one who could know. I was tired and seeing Mard Geers smiling face didn’t help. He led us to the door, he knocked.

“After you, my lady.” He bowed and opened the door.

“This will be hilarious.” Jackal laughed.

“Why? Who’s living here?” Lamy asked.

“Jiemma.” Jackal continues laughing.

“Huh? (Y/N)-.” Lamy didn’t even finish your name. Thru the door ran out big, muscular man with white-ish hair. He had me by my throat. It surprised me. No one wanted to help me, I could see that. Three Tartaros members stood far away from me. They wanted to see what I will do.

“What do you want? Who are you?” He raised his hand to strike on top of me. I was lying on the ground and he had my throat. I was just looking at him with no interest to answer his question. He struck.

“Disappear!” He screamed. I gripped his fist with elegance like it was as light as feather is.

“What kind of manners are those?” I asked him, tilting head to a left side. I squeezed his fist tightly, kicked his back; that made him in pain and I took the advantage of the weakness. With a big strength I rolled him over and I sat on him.

“Get of me, you bitch!” he spitted out.

“I just came to talk.” I assure him that I mean no harm.

“I don’t care what you want!” I felt how his magic power increases. I look on his hand and he was ready to hit me. I gently took his fist into my own hand and absorbed his magic power. I look inside his eyes. I raised my arm in the air. On my fist showed up black light. I struck and hit his face.

“Where is Torafuzar, mister?” I asked him politely.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” He hissed and spitted out blood.

“Look behind me, idiot. Do you recognize them?!” I raised my voice. He looked there and he saw Mard Geer how he was taking off the cape. “Now, tell me.”

“Tower of Heaven.” He answered with a fear in his voice.

“Thank you.” I smiled and raised my hand again.

“What are you doing? You just wanted to talk!”

“Did I? I don’t remember that…” I hit his face and crushed him with his own magic.

“You are so cruel…” Mard Geer laughed. I didn’t care what he said.

“Well, let’s go and get our last member.” I told them and we got going. It took few days since we got there.

“Why did he go here? Such an ugly place.” Muttered Jackal to himself.

“Because I wanted to be alone.” said Torafuzar. He was right in front of me. “What are you doing here?” He asked me with a serious face. I took few steps back.

“I came here to give you invitation.” I smiled kindly.

“Invitation?” He asked me.

“To my team.” Everyone got off their capes. Torafuzar was shocked. He saw them dying.

“H-how did you find out that I am here?”

“Jiemma told us.” Jackal laughed.

“He would never tell you a word.”

“Well… I made him talk.” Torafuzar measured me with his look. Then he smiled.

“I like you. I am going with you.” And that’s how I build my team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Okay, okay. I changed my mind C: I will post first week probably every day and then once or twice a week. It's because I saw more than 30 hits in two days! You are amazing guys! I really appreciate it! You guys make me happy everyday when I see those numbers. So thank you *again*.  
See ya tomorrow with new chapter <3


	5. Meeting the God Serena

We were going back to Fairy Tail guild. I am sure that everyone will be surprised who I brought with me. I mean they won’t have words and probably the will try to kill them; I won’t allow that. It was getting darker and I was feeling that exhaustion was getting me.   
“(Y/N) are you okay?” Lamy asked me. She had worried look.  
“Yeah.” I smiled. Then I collapsed to the ground. Mard Geer caught me in time.  
“What’s wrong?” Jackal asked.  
“Nothing, I am just… I need a moment.” Mard Geer carefully put me down on the ground. He looked at me with his rare worried look. He knew it. He knew what costed me that I brought him back to life. But he couldn’t do anything about it. No one could. I just need to sit for a few moments and gain up energy. I need to eat something and sleep.  
Then we all felt it. So much magic energy. They felt it more than me because I am stronger than they are.  
“What’s that energy?” Torafuzar asked.  
“We need to get out of a road and hide behind those trees.” I told them with a pain in my stomach.  
“No! We can fight them!” Jackal bravely said.  
“You felt it, right? You won’t stand a chance, idiot!” I raised my voice.  
“Listen to her, Jackal.” Lamy told him with tears in her eyes.  
“But (Y/N) can beat-“He didn’t finished sentence. He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Mard Geer’s.  
“Listen to her. She is not in a condition to fight. Sure she could beat that powerful guy but… like this, she would die. The best strategy is to hide and let her recover.” He said with a serious look. Jackal took a look on me and he saw it how much pain I had. He wasn’t even angry on me and he saw Lamy crying; for first time. She was really worried about me.  
“Take her, Torafuzar.” Said Mard Geer. He did as he said. We hurried up behind the trees. Everyone was hidden. Then we heard footsteps. So many of people passed by. I was in horrible pain.  
“How is she?” Jackal whispered. I was sweaty mess.  
“Not good but it’s the best thing we can do now.” She was holding my hand. Then I felt the magic power rise. The guy was getting closer. Jackal’s mouth dropped.  
“God Serena?”   
He heard him. Serena turned his head to our direction and he came closer. Mard Geer was ready to strike. But Torafuzar caught his hand in right time to stop him. He pointed on me. He saw a magic circle.  
“A barrier?” he whispered. It was truly a barrier I took this spell from Freed many years ago. God Serena let us be and he walked away with his army. I released the barrier.  
“How long can you store spells?” Torafuzar asked me.  
“Depend on its difficulty. This was easy spell, so I stored it for ten years.” I told him. Their mouth dropped.  
“Why did you do that?” Jackal asked.  
“Do what?” I asked and I screamed in pain after it. Lamy covered my mouth.  
“Jackal, she just saved us!” Lamy told him.  
“Why?” Mard Geer asked me with serious face.  
“Because we are fiends.” I smiled coughing. I felt how they are looking at me with soft heart. I’ve never expect that I will soften their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! 40 people that already read this. I am out of words... I don't know what to say to thank you. I will make next chapter longer! Just a little bit U.U  
See you again tomorrow <3


	6. Chapter 6

They stayed with me there. They changed guard during the night. I felt better in the morning. I saw Mard Geer who was awake. He looked at me.

“Looks like that you slept well.” He grinned. “Who was he?” He asked me.

“God Serena is one of the Saint Mages of this land. He is the strongest mage here.”

“If he is the strongest, then who are you?” I didn’t know what I should answer. Should I be honest or not?

“I don’t know…” I stared on the wet grass.

“Why do I follow you when you are not strong?” He chuckled to himself.

“Because you want to follow me.” I smiled back. After few minutes everyone woke up and we were ready to go. We were few minutes going. We had to go harbor and take a boat. At that time we were at island called Enca.

“Tch, I don’t know why we didn’t attack that ginger bastard.” Jackal hissed.

“Shut your mouth, Jackal! We told you several times that he would beat us.” Lamy raised her voice.

“(Y/N) would beat him!” He protested.

“Would she?” Mard Geer giggles. I ignore them completely. They don’t even know my true power. They think that all I can do is that what they already saw. But I won’t tell them a thing. They will see soon enough; if… God Serena was heading to Fairy Tail I will have to use everything that I got.

“Why are we even going this way?” Whined Jackal.

“This is faster way how to get there. It would take years to get there by foot so we are taking a boat and big boy Torafuzar will help us to get there faster.” I explained to them. We went to a harbor that took us few hours to get there. The boatman was sitting there, looking into the sun. I came closer and former members of Tartaros Arc stood aside.

“Fucking sun, man!” Jackal whined.

“Shut up Jackal and get used to it. You will be sweating more if we will see our master.” Torafuzar told him without looking at him.

“Greetings, mister. Would you be so kind and lend us a boat?” I told to boatman. He stood up and looks at me. It was an old man.

“Do you really think that I would do it for free?” He laughed to my face.

“Well, how much d-…” I didn’t finish the sentence that I wanted to say to him.

“(Y-Y/N)? Is that you? ” He said my name. I tilted my head to a right side. Who was he?

“Do we know each other?” I asked him. That sentence heard Mard Geer and he was coming closer to us without cape.

“You look as young as I remember you fifty years ago.” What is he talking about?

“Sorry, old man we would really use a boat and you are slowing us down…” Mard Geer had his psycho laugh on his face and his arm was placed on my shoulder. Mard Geer bends down to old man who automatically recognized his face. He gave us a boat without saying a word. When we were driving out of the harbor, I was looking at him. Did I know him? How did he know me? When di we met?

“Do you know him?” Jackal questioned me.

“I-I don’t think so… well… I don’t know.” I panicked.

“But he knows you.” Jackal played with me. He laughs while one of his fingers was in water.

“You are pain in the ass, Jackal.” Torafuzar sighed.

“What did you say?!” Jackal bristled up.

“You are asking wrong question, Jackal.” Mard Geer laughed while he was supporting his head by his hand. He was sitting at the beginning of our small boat. Everyone looked at him and then he asked very interesting question: “When have you been born?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Almost 50 readers! Well.. I don't think that this is the longest chapter I have ever written but... meh... Maybe I will add one more chapter today.  
See you guys later <3


	7. Unexpected Visitors

It took us few hours to get to Fiore; thanks to Torafuzar. I was getting nervous for many reasons. I didn’t answer Mard Geer’s question and it really hit my heart._ I didn’t answer him because I didn’t know what I should answer._ The next reason why I was nervous was about my guild. I think that they won’t be happy about members of my group. Some of them will surely try to kill them. I wasn’t in guild for pretty long and I grew up, _I think._ They probably won’t recognize me.

“Getting nervous about something?” Mard Geer smiled.

“I need to ask you something.” I told whole group.

“What’s that?” Lamy asked.

“Promise me that you will not attack anyone from Fairy Tail guild. Promise me that you will fight with enemy only.”

“What if they attack us first?” Torafuzar asked me.

“They won’t.” I answered shortly.

“We wanted to kill them and they tried to kill us and I died, (Y/N).” Mard Geer pointed out with cold face.

“If the try to attack you, I will stop them; if they try it again, I will kill them.” I told them with emotionless look. “If you try to do the same thing, I will kill you.” Everyone froze, out of Mard Geer, he smiled.

“I like you even more now, (Y/N).” He mumbled to himself. I didn’t even her it.

“Prepare yourselves, folks! There is a few hour travel before us!” Laugh Lamy.

“Jeez… just let’s go.” Said Jackal disappointedly. I just smiled kindly. After few hours Mard Geer stopped in the middle of road.

“What now?!” Screamed tiredly Jackal.

“The air is tense. Someone is coming.” He said looking around.

“Just let’s go and be cautious.” Pointed out Torafuzar. I agreed with him. Maybe it was God Serena. I could beat him this day, I don’t feel sick anymore. But I don’t want to bring on me unwanted attention. No one showed up; even after more than thirty minutes. Maybe they are following us. Maybe those are assassins. Then I got it. _They ARE assassins._ God Serena knew that there is someone behind the trees so he sent spies or assassins. Both are bad. We need to take care of them. I turned around. The last one was Torafuzar. Lamy was beside me and Mard Geer with Jackal behind us. No one was behind Torafuzar. Of course. They had invisible spell. And I think that everyone in my team knows. There is invisible stranger between Jackal and Mard Geer. In a second I turned around and grabbed someone by his throat. I put that person on the ground and sat on him. He was still invisible.

“No one will move, unless I say it or you friend over here will die by my hand.” And nothing happened.

“Show yourselves.” Jackal laughed. Nothing happened again. I squeezed his throat tightly and they did reveal themselves. They were masked. There were three of them, without weapons.

“Who are you?” I asked. Nothing. I took out a dagger and press it to his throat. “Who are you?!” I raised my voice.

“Zeref sent us!” They panicked, they were afraid of their teammate. Everyone gasped.

“Zeref? Your master?” I look at my team.

“Yeah…” Said Jackal with a disgust.

“Y-you are f-former members of Tartaros Arc?” Said one of the spies with a shaky voice. Mard Geer took a look on one of them with a sadistic smile.

“B-but you were dead!”

“How does Zeref know me?” I completely ignore them. He was staring at me for a while. “Answer me!” I screamed at him and I tightly press the knife on his cheek and I made him bleed.

“Y-you are one of his longest friendship!” One of his companions said. I didn’t get it. How… I am just… how old am I? a cold drop of sweat came down to my cheek. Why am I a friend with a dark mage?

“H-how old am I?” I asked him without self-confidence. One of them smiled.

“More than four hundred years old.” Then… everything became dark and everyone disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaaa- here is another chapter... I was so lazy today so I didn't write that much V_V so I will try to update tomorrow but I am not sure about that.  
Anyways, thank you for you support.


	8. Memory: Old times

_It was a sunny day. I was lying on back in grass under a Sakura tree. _Wait, I remember this. I was a little child._ Then I heard someone coming._

_I jumped._ Wait a minute!

_“You promised me that you will show me your new friend, (Y/N).”_ _Said another child with a black hair._ T-that’s…  
_“I know, Zeref but he is not here at the moment.” I looked into the ground with a sad face. He came closer and he was reaching my arm._

Don’t touch me you monster! I wanted to scream but I couldn’t. The only thing I could do was walking around and watching that how my younger me had a conversation with Zeref.

_He gently touched my arm._

I could feel it on my present myself too. What is this? Is it magic?! _Then he smiled._ It was a calming smile, gentle. Who is this person. He doesn’t look like serial killer. He looks… like a normal kid with normal future.

_I smiled back._

_“How is your magic training going?” He leaned closer._

_“Not well…” I had a sad face._

_“Don’t worry, (Y/N). You will find your gift soon and then we will make this world better! World without wars.”_

_“Umhm!” I made a big smile across my whole face. He smiled back and he petted my head._

_“Will you at least tell me what’s the name of your new friend?”_

_“Acnologia!”_  
What? T-that dragon? Then I saw Zeref looking at my present myself and he smiled kindly. It made me scare. Then everything became black again. Everything I could see were just pieces of memories coming back to me.

_“What’s wrong with her, Zeref?” Pink haired little boy asked Zeref. I was laying on bed and I was coughing blood._

_“Nothing, she will be alright.” He smiled._

_“What have you done, Zeref?!” Some woman screamed at him._

_“I saved her life, mother.” He said quietly and smiled._

_“You are a monster! Get out of my face!”_

_“So this is Acnologia.” He smiled. “It’s so nice to meet you.”_

_“What have you done?! You will never ever go to see him again!” I saw Zeref how he took my hand with a ring on it._

It was so quick. I didn’t catch anything in those conversations. My head kept spinning. It hurts me!

“MAKE IT STOP!” I screamed into the darkness. It stopped. But it still hurts. I cried.

“It’s okay…” I heard familiar voice and hand on my back. I turned around and I went into a shock. There was a Zeref behind me. He was smiling but his eyes were so emotionless.

“What have you done to me?” I cried.

“You will find your answers soon enough…_sister_.” He said and in a second the darkness was gone and I was back in normal life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!   
This chapter are memories only. I hope that you like that. It's something like a lore to the main character (you). And the plot twist is sooooooo sweet <3  
I got a good news and bad news. The good news are that this was first chapter where was Acnologia metioned; next good new is that the next chapter will be longer than normally; and the last one is that it's not far away from 'going into guildhall'.  
Now the bad news, I am ill and I don't know how much I will be able to write but I will do my best. And I won't be here for weekend.  
Anyways thank you for 60 hits <3


	9. New enemies (?)

I sat there with tears in my eyes. Enemies were nowhere to find.

“What happened?” Lamy asked. Even I don’t have an idea what happened. How much time passed since…_ since that._ Did the time even pass?

“I don’t know…” Torafuzar answered her question. Mard Geer laughed.

“Her magic did that.” He said.

“What do you mean by that? She didn’t take magic that can erase enemies!” Jackal said with panic.

“Maybe she did this magic stored in her.” Lamy came close to me. She saw my tears; they were rolling down to my mouth. She gave me a hug. I can’t tell them that I am his sister. Mard Geer wants Zeref death; he is complete psycho, he could turn whole group against me. I cant afford that,_ not now.._

I got up and I said simply:  
“Let’s go.” I didn’t even look at them. this can’t make me weaker. I need to stay strong. I need to defeat him and save the guild. We were on our way for a few minutes.

“How long? Jesus, my legs hurt…” whined Jackal.

“Can’t you just stop?” Torafuzar asked him with annoyed face.

“You are annoying, Jackal. Like a little kid.” Mard Geer let out heavy sigh.

“What?!” Jackal raised his voice.

“We will be there soon.” I looked at them with a big smile. I was excited. I will finally see my family. Maybe they got some new members. I heard that they were ‘sleeping’ for seven years. So much happened. I was at mission that took me little bit longer than I expected. I wasn’t in guild… for so long time. Everyone will look so much adult like.

_“Master, there are some people approaching Magnolia.” Said Warren in the guild hall._

_“Ah, that will be (Y/N).” He smiled._

_“B-but.. there are five people in total.”_

_“What?!”_

We went upon the hill and we could see Magnolia in its all beauty.

“Look at the sky!” Lamy pointed. There were… some objects flying towards us, one had dark gray color and the other one was light gray, almost white. Their speed was rapid.

“Stay on your position.” I said. I lift up my right arm.

“Hell yeah, man! A fight!” Above us was created a barrier. And those _things_ hit it. Those were probably mages. I let the barrier fell down. There were two people standing in front of us; a male with a black hair and piercings all over his face and next to him a young girl with blue hair. Both of them had something like superhero face; serious and fearless. After I put my barrier down, they saw former members of Tartaros Arc. Their faces changed into surprised and fear came up. Next to them stood two little cats. I took a look on them; Exceeds. Then I smirk on those two.

“So they are dragon slayers.” I talked to myself.

“Hell yeah, they are.” Jackal laughed. Two cats change their form. Black one into a bigger cat with muscles, _hilarious_. The other one changed its form into a girl with white hair and cat ears.

“How can they be alive, Gajeel?” The girl asked.

“They are not alive. Unless… she revived them. I can’t feel that much magic energy from her so it’s impossible.”

“Oh man.. if we fight them it will be real fun.” Torafuzar laughed in background. Gajeel took a look on him.

“You were supposed to be dead…”

“And here I am.”

“We are not fighting them unless they start.” I told my group.

“Who are you?” Gajeel asked me.

“(Y/N) a Fairy Tail member.” I answered.

“Bullshit. There is no one with that name in guild. And if you were from this guild, you would never pact or revive enemy or whatever! Get out of this land before I will beat your ass and make you leave!” This sentence that came out from his mouth made me laugh.

“You must be a new member. I am not a person to mess with, boy!”

“Don’t call me boy.”

“Mind your manners then.” I told him with a maniac laugh. The girl didn’t say a word.

“I am tired of your shit!”

“Gajeel, don’t-…” the black cat wanted to warn him but it was too late.

“Iron Dragon’s Lance!” Gajeel transformed both of his arms into log, lengthy iron poles which he used to whip in a circular motion. He was really excited that he will hit me. What a poor thing. I smiled at him and then I snapped my fingers. His arms transformed to normal again.

“What?!” The white cat-ish girl was surprised.

“That’s impossible!” The blue haired said.

“Can we beat their assess?” Jackal asked me.

“Just a little bit. They need to be able to walk; or you will carry them into the guild.” I laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, long time no see guys. I am back! With a little bit longer chapter. Thank you for your patience with me <3


	10. Welcome Back, (Y/N)!

It didn’t took so long and they defeat them. They were alive. We went thru Magnolia. Everyone was looking at us.

“Will you make something like badass entrance into the guild?” Lamy asked me with sparkling eyes.

“Why would I do such a stupid thing?”

Few minutes later, my team entered Fairy Tail guild and everyone froze. After them I entered. I threw Gajeel and that blue haired girl in front of me.

“Who is she?” I heard whispers. There were so many new faces but I recognized few of them. I couldn’t see master. Then I heard that someone is running towards us. It was pink haired boy. I saw how his fists are on fire.

“Natsu stop!” Gajeel said. He stopped right in front of me. He realized who I am.

“(Y/N)!” He hugged me.

“Wait, that’s (Y/N)…!” I heard whispers.

“Who is (Y/N)?” Blondie asked.

“The strongest mage in Earth Land.” The girl with scarlet hair answered. Wait is that Erza?

“Who are those guys?” Black haired boy asked.

“T-Tartaros Arc members!” Blondie gasped.

“What?!” Natsu left the hug be and he took a look on Jackal. His fist became on fire again. I took his arm and I whispered him:

“If you touch them, I will kill you.” And I smiled. I couldn’t hear his breathing.

“If this is the most powerful mage why I can’t feel some magic power?” I heard chuckle. I look over there, it was Laxus.

“It was so long since I all see you!” I laughed.

“Now, (Y/N), tell me why the Tartaros Arc members are here?” His eyes changed into serious.

“Those are our reinforcements, dear.” I smiled.

“Why are they alive, (Y/N)? Fairy Tail took care of them.”

“I know, Laxus. They are alive because the strongest mage showed up.” I could feel the air tense.

“(Y/N)!” I heard Master’s voice. He came closer to me with a serious eyes. I didn’t know what to do. He was like dad to me. Then he pulled me into a hug and with a tears in his eyes he said:

“We missed you so much!”

“Everyone, (Y/N) is back!” I could hear cheers and laugh. Not only I was surprised; members of my own team were too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I know, I know. Long time no see but now starts the one/two week uploads. UvU  
But I wrote pretty long chapter today, so next one will be in shorter time.  
By the way, Thank you SO much for hits and kudos! More than 80 people read it. I am shocked! You makes me so happy! By the way in one of next chapters will start story line like the Fairy Tail has.  
Thank you so much again.  
See you soon, Yutami <3


	11. Memory: Acnologia

I ensured my master that there is no reason for attacking my team members and that we can trust them. Then I told him how we met. He told me everything about that what happened. But there are so many unanswered questions. How do I know Acnologia? Who is even Acnologia? I need to know. I went to library; alone. It was early at the morning. I told my team to guard the Fairy Tail and if anything happens, let everyone know. I was looking for a specific book for more than a hour. I was losing hope and then I finally found it.

_‘The History of The Earth Land’_

I sat down on a chair and I started reading. There were so many chapters that I wanted to know but there were two which were urgent; Zeref’s family and Acnologia. There was literally nothing about Zeref’s family. There were just some basic about his past, nothing about his family. But then I turned some pages and I saw huge black and blue painting of dragon; _Acnologia_.

‘…Acnologia is mastodonic, and has an entire upper body covered in black, round, scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiraling, blue markings. His lower body, specifically his chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, are gray in color, and appear to be rather smooth. Acnologia's eyes are white and beady, and his head is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. Acnologia's mouth is full of razor-sharp teeth, and, attached to his chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead.‘

_Why is he a dragon? I think that he had to be human when I was a kid._

‘Four hundred years ago, Acnologia was a ruthless, bloodthirsty and violent person. He killed any and all Dragons he could, ignoring the fact that many were his comrades.‘

_What? Maybe Zeref was protecting me in past? But… why would a dark mage protect me?!_

I kept reading.

‘In the present, Acnologia is a recluse who wants nothing to do with humans, in spite of the fact that he is one...‘

_So he was a human._

„_Who is that Acnologia, (Y/N)?“ My older brother asked me._

_„He is a doctor!“ I laughed. I was about seventeen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am so sorry for short chapter :/ but I entered university and I don't have time to do anything :( anyways, I got some parts of story written so there will surely be more <3 Thank you SO MUCH FOR 100 HITS! I love you guys <3


	12. Memory: Lost

_„What happened?” My older me asked Acnologia. I ran to him when he was injured. He was holding his wound by his hand. I caught him before he collapsed. I saw him sweating. He just smiled at me._

_“Nothing.” He smiled at me kindly._

_“You are terrible liar, Acnologia.” I tried to say it with serious face. He smiled again and then he touched my belly and he took a deep, loving look into my eyes._

What is that feeling? I can’t describe it but I felt it too. I want to feel it again…

_“I don’t want to make you,” he looked on my belly that he was still holding, “And him worried. Don’t worry, love, it will be okay.”_

I was in first few weeks of pregnancy. How could I forget that?!

Then my view went black and I was sitting with a book in library.

No! I want… I need to see more. ** _I want to remember_.** I kept reading.

‘Acnologia and a group of other Dragon Slayers, however, became corrupted by their power and disregarded the cause their comrades fought for, killing every Dragon they could, and bathing in their blood.‘

_“What have you done?! You will never ever go to see him again!” I saw Zeref how he took my hand with a ring on it._

_“You will not tell me what to do! I am old enough!” I screamed at him. I was so angry. I wanted to tell him so many things. I wanted to scream at him. I wanted to leave the room where I was with Zeref. He caught my hand. Then my mind wend blur._

It hurts even my present myself! My head felt like broken glass.

_I woke up in some type of machine. My whole body; hands, feet, head were connected to it. My belly was stabbed few times, I was bleeding. But it seemed like it missed my baby._

_“What are you doing, Zeref? Stop it!” I was scared. I didn’t know what he wanted to do._

_“Don’t worry sister, you will feel better after this.” He smiled kindly. I didn’t trust him._

_“No.. no… I don’t want to!” I cried. I wanted to cry for help._

_“It will be ok, (Y/N).” he smiled again. Then I felt how I my powers are leaving my body and I am falling asleep._

Did he just… erased my memories? I saw that machine somewhere. Now I know what does it do.

Right after this. There was a Zeref right infont of me.

“No… Go away you monster!” I screamed in dream on Zeref.

“Strange, the same thing said our mother when I erased your memories and yet I created your magic.”

“Why did you do that?” I asked him.

“Because Acnologia was dangerous to you. I couldn’t let him have you.” He said

“So you let me forget everything? That I had a baby? That I have someone?! That I had loving husband?! I saw that ring Zeref and I still have it as a necklace!” I showed him. I was screaming.

“You truly had a baby.” He smiled.

“What happened to him…?” I asked weakly and then I raised my voice “What have you done to him, Zeref?!”

“_It_ had never been born. I killed it when I was erasing your memories.” He smiled.

_ “What have you done, Zeref?!” Some woman screamed at him._

_“I saved her life, mother.” He said quietly and smiled._

_“You are a monster! Get out of my face!”_

I started crying. And then with blurred eyes I said to him:

“I will kill you… even if it will cost my life.” I’ve fallen to ground and I hit my head pretty bad. Why do I want to sleep? Why am I so sleepy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Omg 120 hits?! wow guys, thank you so much! This is longer chapter than the previous one, I hope that you will enjoy it <3 I will have to work on my work, I need to write again, so I took day off my school, for you <3  
Loves, Yutami


	13. Dream: Acnologia

I had a dream that I remember clearly.

Zeref was entering a cave and there was sitting blue haired man with dangerous eyes. He looks familiar. So familiar.

“I didn’t think that you would actually meet with me. That’s how you normally look like, huh? How is you arm, Acnologia?” Zeref asked him. I could feel how my heart beat raised.

“What do you want, black wizard?” he asked him with a disgust. Does he even know what he did to me?

“You seek destruction.. yet you hardly partake. You could conquer the world with your power if you felt like it… but you haven’t. you principles and motivations are quite unclear.”

“I could say the same thing about you.” I took a look on his hand. There was… a ring. I gasped. Was it our wedding ring? Maybe he knows what he did. Why won’t he just kill him?

“I’ve remained on the sidelines because I couldn’t decide… Do I side with humans and fight you, or do I side with you and fight the humans? It turns out that the question itself was flawed. Wiping out the human and you… that has been my mission all along. You’ve been waiting for someone to offer a serious challenge, right? I will make that happen. The time will come soon… for the final battle between the dragon, an immortal and a human.” And with those words he want to leave. Acnologia had zero emotions, I could see that. I was… disappointed, I don’t know why. I was happy that saw Acnologia but… did he even recognized me?

“Hey… you’ve never told me what happened to (Y/N). Who killed her?” he asked him, ready to kill him, I saw it in his look.

“She was killed by related of Fairy Tail.” He told him.

“Tell me the name!” He said with more serious eyes.

“He was related to Natsu Dragneel and as you know, Fairy Tail is one big family.” He said with smile. I gasped. He doesn’t know that Natsu is his brother! I widen my eyes and I screamed, hopefully someone will hear me:

“No!” and I woke up with tears in my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is the last one short chaper, the next one will be loooooong <3 Anyways thank you for 150 hits! I love you <3


	14. Fight with Laxus!

“(Y/N), are you okay?” First master asked me when she put her hand on my back. I turned to see her. She saw me crying. She hugged me.

“I need to tell something to… everyone.” I let her know. I got up. Everyone was in the main hall. I stood in front of them all. I looked at my team and then on Natsu. I wanted to cry. There will be Acnologia that will try to kill him because of me. I took a deep breath.

“There is something important that I need to tell you.” The hall went into silence… “My name is (Y/N) Dra…” I didn’t finished it, I didn’t want to make Natsu worried even more. “I am Zeref’s sister.” I said. The first master looked at me. She knew that Natsu is my brother too. “But even though I am his sister, I know who he is. He is a monster that made me forgive everything and everyone! He is not my family! My family is the guild and I will fight for it!” I screamed. Then I lift my hand and use typical Fairy Tail logo with my fingers. Everyone in the guild did it too. And I could see my team chuckle. Did their hearts melted? The day went pretty good. Mavis was looking at me with her mouth open.

The day went pretty good. I had little conversation with Mavis about my past. She fully understood that. The day was surprisingly normal. Nothing happened. Most of the Fairy Tail guild members went home and few of them stayed in guild. Like my party members, Warren and many else.

“Warren. Has your scanner picked up anything?” master asked.

“No signs of the enemy in Fiore yet.” He answered calmly.

“Can we really trust that thing, though?” Macao asked with concern.

“I personally built this ultra-high performance radar!” Warren raised his voice.

“The north, the south, or the west… Knowing which direction they’ll make landfall from will help us devise a plan.” Master let out his words.

“A diversion in the north with the main force in the south would be the most orthodox strategy.” Mavis appeared behind Makarov. I looked over there. My team members were playing cards and laughing. I’ve never seen them so happy.

“First master!” Makarov let everyone know that she was there.

“I just checked up on everyone, before the battle begins. Not one is apprehensive about the situation we are in. they are a very hardy bunch, indeed.” She said.

“Is that how they seemed to you?” Makarov asked her. “The way I see it, they are desperately trying to hold back their unease. They are trying to ease that anxiety and boost their spirits by nestling up with their friends. But that’s not necessarily their fault. Its natural for children to be afraid if their parent is afraid. But it’s the duty of a parent to stand ahead of their kids and plant their trembling feet firmly into the ground.” He continued. I smiled as everyone else did.

“Yes.” Mavis smiled kindly. The wind raised in the hall and it made the lights go out. No one knew what happened. I stood up and my friends stopped playing cards. Main hall opened.

“That silence is disgusting.” Jackal said.

“It can’t be…” Mavis said with fear.

“Warren! Is your magic radar working?!” Master asked him.

“Don’t look at me! Heck if I know what this is!” He panicked.

“Prepare yourselves.” Torafuzar said. Then we all heard beeping.

“Damn! Why didn’t we see them approaching?!”

“All members, prepare for battle! They are coming from the sky!” Mavis screamed. We ran out of the hall.

“Too many of them!” Macao said.

“Just one is big enough to take on the whole guild!” Wakaba said. Mavis didn’t know what to do.

“Let us do this, master!” I said with my friends behind me.

“All right! Get ready to become dust, Fairy Tail! Let the battle begin!” We could hear the maniac laugh from the skies. I heard someone coming.

“Are you sure that we can trust the Tartaros member?” Laxus asked. I tilted my head. I had enough of this guy!

“Laxus, stop.” Freed told him.

“Why? Maybe she made a contract with them and she had to infiltrate the guild?!” I curved my eyebrows. They all looked at me.

“I will kill all of those former members!”

“Laxus don-“ Master didn’t finished the sentence. Laxus already started to sparkle. He ran towards me.

“Step aside.” I said quietly. I closed my eyes. I could feel my hair in the air. I just want to scare him. I let my magic power, little of it, get out of me. The ground started shaking. I opened my eyes with angry look. The air was heavy. I absorbed his power and then I burst. The light was five meters wide and it went into the sky and it destroyed one of the ships.

“If you don’t remember, Laxus,” He fell to the ground when he felt a little of my magic power as everyone else, “I said, if you touch them, I will kill you.” 

Then we saw three lights flying to those ships; red, violet and green.

“Dragon slayers!” Macao screamed with a joy. They destroyed some ships. We all smiled. I looked over to Laxus.

“I don’t mean to hurt you but if you cross my way one more time, _I will kill you._”

“Stay with us little more, (Y/N).” they asked me and then we went into the guild hall again.

“Another! There’s another member of the Twelve inside the city! A massive force of over 300 ships is approaching from the north! And judging from this magic power, it has another three of the Twelve! And that’s not all! There is another massive force coming from the south… with three more members of the Twelve!” Warren sobbed.

“We are surrounded on three sides?!” master asked.

“No… a huge force of over a million soldiers is coming from the east with three of the Twelve. We are surrounded on all four sides… we have nowhere left to run.” The air tensed.

“Don’t worry, we are here!” I smiled and we were prepared for battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so much guys for reading! There were 25 new readers per one chapter, thank you! Anyways I hope that you enjoyed longer chapter UvU


	15. One power shell out

The battle has finally begun. I thought that it would never happen. No one gave us orders or plan for me and my group what to do. After Laxus’s stepped in, no one talked to me. I think that Laxus gave them a bug into their minds. But as I said, I would never betray my family. I wouldn’t even think about betrayal.

Fairy Tail used one of Fried’s enchantments to create a magical wall that covered all of Magnolia. Thanks to it the city survived a wave of ship’s fire. Some members of the Twelve had entered the city.

I could feel the ground shaking while everyone was fighting. It was driving me mad. I wanted to fight!

“Master!” I wanted to say more. But only this one word slipped out of my mouth.

“Erza is in trouble!” Mavis said.

“Not now (Y/N).” Master shut me with closed eyes and crossed arms. I stood up.

“You don’t trust me either, right?” I let out a sigh, looking on master with serious eyes.

“Is the Jupiter ready yet?!” Mavis asked. And master didn’t answer. _As I though. He doesn’t trust me. He thinks that I am a traitor waiting for the right moment to strike. I can’t just sit here!_

“Even if we get through this wave, all the other, bigger waves will obliterate us anyway!” Warren said with worries.

“Warren! Your telepathy! Send my instructions!” Mavis ordered. He didn’t respond.

“Warren, get yourself together! We’re all scared! My legs have been shaking this whole time!” Max held his collar, looking into his eyes. “But we gotta fight! This is our home, you know! We have to protect it!” I smiled as everyone did when they heard these words of Max. Warren nodded. He put his index finger to his forehead and then he started to speak.

“Osprey unit, do you read?! This is Warren.”

“Yeah. Five minutes to Jupiter re-charge” We heard Bisca speaking.

“We are counting on you! Save our guild!” I used this moment when everyone were concentrating on Warren. I took a look on my team and then I told them..

“Go and help them. Remember what I said; You will hurt them and I will hurt you.” I said with serious eyes. I was sure that no one was listening to us. Mater wouldn’t allow us to go and help them, he doesn’t trust us, _yet_.

“What about him?” Jackal took a look on Master.

“Who is your boss?” I gave him my dead eye look. Mard Geer smiled and everyone took off to help my guild.

“My apologies, First Master. They are a vulgar bunch.” Master said ashamed.

“Not at all.” She was thinking about something and then she looked over to me. “Where are Tartaros Members?”

“Helping.” I said with a smile. From that moment I wasn’t allow to do anything. Master was pretty angry on me. After a while, massive sand storm covered whole Magnolia. Everyone in guild covered their mouth.

“What is that?” Warren asked.

“Shut all of the guildhall’s doors!” Mavis ordered.

“The weather’s gone crazy!” Max cried out.

“(Y/N), where are your team members?” Master asked me with closed eyes. I smiled.

“Torafuzar went to help Erza, Lamy went to Lucy and Jackal with Mard Geer will inform me if there will be another enemy.”

“We need their contact.” He said. Warren came immediately. I touched his forehead.

“Can you hear me, everyone?” I asked.

“Yeah.” Everyone replied.

“I need you to tell me what is happening.”

“I can see some guy that is holding redhead’s throat…” Torafuzar said.

“Stop him! But be careful… I don’t want to lose another member of my family.” I smiled kindly.

“As you say.” I swear that I heard a chuckle.

“Lamy what about you?”

“I can’t see anything, (Y/N)!” I heard despair.

“It’s okay! Just be save.” I didn’t want to let her fall into depression.

“Jackal?”

“I am going to that green haired guy to see if he needs help.” He answered.

“What about you Mard Geer?”

“I am looking for an opportunity.” He laughed. Sometimes I don’t know what is he thinking about. I was waiting until Torafuzar will report how it went… it was getting weirder.

“Warren!” I shouted nervously. Torafuzar didn’t answer but we could hear what was going on there. We could hear scream. Erza was in pain. We could hear the steel falling, it was probably her sword.

“Revere me as your god, and beg for forgiveness. Do so, and I will mercifully give you an instant death.”  
“That is one of the Twelve, Ajeel Raml!” Mavis said.

“Excruciating, isn’t it? My magic can suck out the source of life itself – water. Do you want to die in a pain?” He asked her.

“Slash Arm!” We could hear Torafuzar scream.

“He is attacking him with his curse!” Max said.

“What does this curse do?” Mavis asked.

“The fin-like protrusions on Torafuzar's arms are sharp to the point where they can easily cut into a person. It is powerful enough to break the strongest shields.” I said.

“Who…” asked Ajeel with annoyance. Then he saw his face and he realized who it was “Torafuzar, one of the demons. I thought that you died.” He smiled. Torafuzar missed his strike. But Ajeel let Erza’s neck be. Then we just waited nervously. The only thing we could hear was fighting. I felt everything; how Ajeel’s magic touched him but there were one stronger feeling. I felt liquid that was going on my tummy. _What is that?_ I looked on my tummy and I saw my clothes painted red. My eyes went wide. _Is he losing?_ I thought. Then I fell on my knees. Everyone took a look.

“Hey, (Y/N), are you ok?” Max tried to reach me.

“Don’t touch me!” I didn’t even notice that I screamed at him. I got up by myself and I went out of the guild. I closed the door and I lean to closest wall. I cough. I heard foot steps.

“It is like that what I imagined.” I heard familiar voice, I looked over there. It was Mard Geer.

“What are you talking about?” I asked him like I didn’t know what he was talking about.

“You are using us like shells for your magic power. That’s why no one can feel how powerful you are. No one can feel your magic power. But it’s strange, it costs you magic power to use us as your shells.” He smiled. I didn’t know that he will figure it out and he is right.

“How do you know…?” I asked weakly. I supported myself by hand holding the wall. Other hand was on my tummy, holding the wound that Ajeel caused to Torafuzar.

“It is not important.” He said and I coughed my blood. He smiled “So this means that Torafuzar is dying.” I looked on him. I got up and I went to Torafuzar; slowly, with pain.

“Where are you going?” He asked me and is expression completely changed; he looked worried.

“Help him… I can’t let him die! He can’t… I don’t want to let him suffer.” I didn’t even look into his face. I just kept going. He surely had more than million questions. But he stayed with his cool side.

“You don’t want to let your shell die? What a shame, you won’t make it in time.” He laughed. I turned around to look into his face.

“I won’t let my friend die!” I screamed at him with a tears in my eyes. Then I felt it. _He was dead._ I fell down to the ground, on my knees. _It hurts so much._ And then I screamed with pain to the skies. Everyone from the guild went out to see what is happening. Mard Geer with widen eyes watched. I felt how his life is fading; how he can breathe. Tears were coming down to my cheeks. The sand storm was fading close to me too. Everyone could feel it, not the pain I was holding but the part of magic power that was released with his death. It was only one of the four that were dead but everyone in Magnolia felt so small in that moment. My chest couldn’t feel tighter. I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t stop screaming.

_I passed out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellow! I am so sorry yguys, I got lot to do V-V But here is another, little bit loger chapter <3 thank you so much for 200+ hits C: I am so glad <3


	16. Dream: The facts you didn't know

_I stood in a dark place alone but I didn’t feel alone._

_“One out, three more to go, dear sister.” I heard Zeref chuckle. I took a look over me but I saw nothing and no one._

_“Why do you want to kill them?” I asked him with my eyes closed._

_“Why do you think so, sister?” He asked me._

_“To kill me?”_

_“You are so clever, (Y/N).” he smiled._

_“They don’t deserve this, Zeref. There are so many different ways to kill me.” I told him, trying to convince him to let them be._

_“What is dead should stay dead.” He said and I felt his hand on my arm. I turned around but my movement made him disappear as smoke._

_“Why are you alive, then?” I asked him with annoyance._

_“What do you mean?” He smiled._

_“I remember that I tried to kill you several times.”_

_“And do you know what happened after that?”_

_“No.” I felt a cold air that came thru my skin and my answer made him laugh. Then I felt someone close to my ear._

_“Because I killed you; I erased your memories. And then again and again. Until you ran away from me with no memory. You didn’t remember a thing. You didn’t know who was Acnologia and you didn’t need to know it.” He whispered to my ear with a chuckle. My head was filled with anger._

_“I will kill you, Zeref!” I screamed._

_“You can’t kill me sister. You are not powerful enough. There is only one person who is. It’s our little brother, Natsu.” He said calmly._

_“You don’t know how powerful I am, Zeref.”_

_“Even though you have many power shells you are not powerful enough. All you can do is absorb magic and nothing else. You are nothing, sister. You should wake up. There are so many things that you need to explain.” He laughed. And it was like I did exactly what he said. I woke up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, I know, I know.. Delay again.. I don't know how often I will public the story.. Since the school started I can't write that often but I won't give up! I will update but with a delay.  
Thank you guys! <3


End file.
